A Pokemon Journey an OT
by Kilala
Summary: A new trainer joins the team! Eliesia has her first battle! Ruenis sees an old "friends". How much weirder can my story get? Sorry for the wait. But ch. 7 is fixed. Please R&R. If ya do, I'll be your best friend.
1. I need new trainers

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with with the.stuff.  
  
I'm asking if someone will send me some original trainers, they will get credit and all trainers will appear sometime in the story. E-mail me with the basic info, hair color, eye color, name, age and owned Pokemon. Thanxz! 


	2. My Trainers, story starts in 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with with the.stuff. I'm asking if someone will send me some original trainers, they will get credit and all trainers will appear sometime in the story. E-mail me with the basic info, hair color, eye color, name, age and owned Pokemon. Thanxz!  
  
Eliesia - A girl of 10 yrs. brown-red hair and light blue eyes. Her hair is just above her waist, she wears a brimless hat that's light blue with purple lining, she has a dark brown bag like Misty's and a jacket with short sleeves and purple lining, she has a hot pink long sleeved shirt, she has matching shorts. She has purple fingerless gloves. Her Pokemon are: Mew - Sakura, Sentret - Berry, and Evee - Eve.  
  
Elieot - A boy of 10 yrs. Dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His hair is 2 inches below his ears, he wears a hat that's dark blue with purple lining, his pants and jacket match, he has a red shirt and dark brown backpack. He has purple fingerless gloves. His Pokemon are: Meowth - Fluffy, Toadadile - Chomp, Ratta - Rodentra.  
  
Ginger - A woman of 28 yrs. Dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair is above her waist and she has the hair beside her face in noodle curls like Domino in Pokemon - Mewtwo Strikes Back. She's not a trainer but owns a Mew - Mewy, that was a gift from her late husband who went missing 10 yrs. Ago on the night her children were born, Eliesia and Elieot, are twins.  
  
Rika - A girl of 10 yrs., she has bright red hair that's pulled through her cap, she has sea-green eyes, she's a Rocket Grunt and has the uniform of one, her Pokemon are: Houndour - Hound, Flareon - Techyflare, and Garydos - Gary.  
  
Ruenis - A former Rocket. Hes 10 years old and has a hat with 2 Pokeballs on its pattern, he has spiky black hair and eyes that are so green at night they glow, he has a blue pack, pants, shirt and jacket, his jacket has red lining, he has light blue fingerless gloves. His Pokemon are: Mew - Kurama, Growlth - Inu, and Meowth - Neko. 


	3. Introducing the NEW TRAINERS!

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with with the.stuff. Thank you for all the trainers, but I can no longer accept anymore trainers ------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Thanxz Guys! Read Topaz's books on Fanfiction.net shes a very good writer. I've read their books and I'm eternally grateful for their characters. I'd also like to thank Lee-chan, Mario, The Review Guy, Chester, Punkgal, and Elemental Sorceress.  
  
Takita - (Chester) 16 yrs. Her hair is brown with green at the front. Her eyes are mahogany. Her ears are pierced three times on each ear, and her lips done. She wears a baggy hooded black jacket, with gray on the elbows and green in the hood. She wears dark denim jeans, with meshed pockets like the Cooltrainers in the game. Shes a pessimist, and usually regrets what she says after awhile. But she is well natured, she just doesn't show it half the time. Her Pokemon are: Ying - Female Umbreon, Hei - Male Houndoom, who flank her on either side while traveling, Requing - Mainan( little blue Pikachu-looking thing. He forgot its English name)who is more o companion, she isn't used in battles. She sits on her shoulder much like Pikachu and Ash. Feng - Male Absoru (Forgot English name) , Mafan - Female Sneasel, and Yu - male Gurania, English name is Mightyena. Sometimes has a Black Espeon in her team, instead of Mafan, who can communicate telepathically with her, and seems to speak, although it's a psychic illusion. Her name is Shade.  
  
Kelisi - (Chester) Nickname - Chris. He's 17 and has black hair and amber eyes. His eyebrows pierced. He wears a red and black oriental-cut shirt, and baggy denim jeans. He has a cold side, and an on/off friendship/relationship with Takita. His hometown is Goldenrod city, he's one of those real street-smart people. His Pokemon are : Typhlosion, Persian, Tyranitar, Gengar, Nidoqueen, Rydon, All are male except Nidoqueen and Tyranitar.  
  
Rune -(Topaz) Shes 15. Her looks - 9rn Shes very high strung. Jumpy at loud noises but hides this behind an arrogant and tough persona.  
  
Laure MonTrent - (Lee-chan)She has black, short, shoulder length hair, her eyes are big and green Shes 15. Her Pokemon are, Umbreon, Houndoom, Flareon, Ponyta, Arcanine. She specializes in Dark and Fire Pokemon. Shes nice and polite, but people can't help but think shes evil, maybe she is evil. Knows many leagues. Very tough trainer. She wears a lot of silver earrings, a silver eyebrow ring and tongue ring, she wears a over long sleeve- net shirt, camo-cargo shorts , black and white stripped knee socks, and huge boots. And a black with red writing tank top that says, "3vil L33t"  
  
Draco Tenaka - (Mario) Comes from Crimson City, in Kanto. On a quest to become the greatest trainer of all time. Hes wise and normally quiet and distant. Can be a hot-head at times. Does have a kind heart, just has a hard time showing it. He has jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Hes 17. His Pokemon are: Electrode, Steelix, Espeon, Arcanine, Articuno, and Blastoise.  
  
Jack Hammer - Hes 14. His Pokemon are Charizard, Wigglytuff, Starmie, Scizor, Jynx, Jolteon, Houndoom, and Raichu. He has Brown hair and brown eyes. Hes a tough cookie and recently won his 8th badge, (Cascade) Gets nervous in situations hes not used to, otherwise very confident. Middle of three children. (older brother, younger sister.) Blue backpack, Hawaiian T- shirt, khaki shorts. A native of Viridian.  
  
Erin - (Punkgal) A street-smart punk. Short red hair covered by a blue hat, glasses and blue eyes. 12 years old has no parents. She is a tomboy that wears a blue T-shirt and matching pants and gloves. Her Pokemon are all the Eevee evolution's all are male except Espeon, she also has a Mightyena. To carry her things she has both of the bags female and male in Ruby.  
  
Athena Artemis - (Elemental Sorceress) Shes 14 has brown hair with the tips dyed cerulean blue. She has bright green eyes and carries around a pack that contains 10 full restores and 10 max revives. Also a big container of sushi and dim sum. She wears a black T-shirt , baggy pants, black leather spiked collar with blue spikes, skateboard shoes that are blue in color to match her hair. Shes kind to those who deserve it, serious in battle, psychic to an extent, not to strong in it , but learning from her Latios whose name is Washuu, arrogant, little selfish. Born in Upkn city. Her Pokemon are : Blaziken - Inuyasha, Lairon - Yusuke, Sharpedo - Sansuske , and Altaria - Boton.  
  
Sera Ikali - Her hair is brown with gold streaks its shoulder length. Her clothes are a purple sleeveless T with a Masterball on front, backwards cap, denim capris, and one strapped backpack. Her Pokemon are: Azurill, Bellosom, Raichu, Shuppet, Absol and Torchic.  
  
Aeo - Nickname - Grey. A girl with black hair that goes fight to her back. Shes 14, She also likes to confuse people and deal with ghost, psychic, dark, and fire Pokemon. She always wears a black and white stripped shirt and black baggy pants. She has her hair in spiked down. She wears black gloves. On her right hand, the thumb, index finger, and pinky is ripped off, on her left hand, the middle finger, pinky, and index finger are ripped off, as well as the tip of the thumb. She has black shoes with square toes and white lines crisscrossing over it. She has a black over shirt that is black with skull and crossbones on back. She wears skull earrings and a crystal silver necklace. Her eyes are yellow and her backpack is just a sack with three pockets. She has freckles across her nose, shes from Azalea town. She has a Growlithe - Klein, Quilava - Hinorashi, Ghastly - Waniniko, Vulpix - Akane, and Eevee - Tasukishi. She also has a male Furret that follows her. 


	4. How do you get to New Bark from Ecruteak...

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with with the.stuff. Thank you for all the trainers, but I can no longer accept anymore trainers  
  
Thanxz Guys! Read Topaz's books on Fanfiction.net shes a very good writer. I've read their books and I'm eternally grateful for their characters. I'd also like to thank Lee-chan, Mario, The Review Guy, Chester, Punkgal, and Elemental Sorceress.  
  
Eliesia woke up early that morning. Today was her and her brothers 10th birthday! He was leaning on his Pokemon journey, she would beg mom until she let her go!  
" *sigh* I really don't want to leave you guys today," said Elieot, Eliesia's twin brother, "but I must! Ha Ha! Eliesia, its days like this you wish you were a guy huh?" "Don't mess with mess with me Elieot!" growled Eliesia. He always made fun of her because mom wouldn't let her be a trainer. "Mom, Elieots makin' fun of me! Why can't I be a trainer too, its not fair, there is no family curse!" Eliesia roared. She'd had it up to her neck with family curses. "Sweety," Ginger, her mother said gently," I can't let you go, your fathers gone because of it." "Then how come your letting IT go?", she said. " All he has to do is not leave the hospital the day his children are born, you'll get hunt down." Ginger wished she didn't always have to tell her daughter that, she hated bringing up her husband, only God knows what happened to him. "Mom? Could you tell us again about he curse?" Elieot said with a tone that only suggested he was using it against his sister. " Of course," Ginger said with a very annoyed tone. "It all started a long time ago, back when the ancient Pokemon were still around and the ancient people still lived free and in harmony with the Pokemon, but two of the PokeGods were always at war and the Gengar, got angrier and angrier until he cursed a lot of families and ours were among them. Our curse is that every generation will have twins, a boy, and a girl. But! If the boy becomes a Pokemon trainer, on the night his children are born, the moment he leaves the hospital, he will vanish never to be seen again, the girl, if she becomes a Pokemon trainer will die a horrible death soon after her children reach their 3 birthday." She finished and looked at Eliesia, oh how many nights had she dreamt the curse would end. Eliesia cleared her throat and they looked at her," Its also true that every Pokemon trainer become great, you left that out, and all I have to do is stay away from pointy objects and other things until my kids are 4." Eliesia stated. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Her mother roared and Eliesia was up the stair before her mom could say ROOM! She slammed the door. Mewy was on her bed playing with a ball. Her grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
A few minutes later Ginger went to check on Eliesia and saw her sitting on her bed playing with a ball. She didn't notice that some of her daughters things were missing.  
  
She was strolling swiftly towards the gates of Ecruteak City, when she suddenly realized, she didn't have any Pokemon and the path to New Bark Town was full of Pokemon. She was about to turn around when something caught her eye, a flash of yellow, she then felt the wind pick up and then, standing right beside her was the legendary Raikou! "Ugh.....hi?" she was almost speechless. Hi. Raikou said, no thought to her. "Ugh?", was all she could say. I thought you thought you thought you needed a lift? "Huh? Oh, I did need a lift to New Bark,", her brain was piecing together what he was thinking, then it hit her, this legendary Pokemon was nice enough to offer her a lift, "Could you take me to New Bark?" Why not? his thought was a bit of a laugh. "Eliesia! Come down for lunch!," yelled Ginger. "Mewy! Come help!" Then, down the stairs came "Eliesia" holding the ball. "Mew." Said "Eliesia" "Mew? Eliesia, stop pretending to be Mewy," said Ginger, "Its not going to get you to be a trainer, MEWY!" "Mew" said Eliesia with a tone that sounded annoyed. "Eliesia?," asked mom while looking "Eliesia" in the eye. "Mew!" said the now Mewy a she let down her disguise. "ELIE!.."she roared "Yea mom?" said ELIEot "SIA!" Even half-way to New Bark she heard her mom. Ughhh, looks like your in deep Muck. he half laughed half teased. "How come your helping me Raikou?" Asked Eliesia Because, "Is that all?" Its all I'm allowed to say. "Oh," We're here, " Huh? Oh, bye Raikou!" she said as she hopped down, Goodbye Eliesia. Was the only thing she heard as the legendary Pokemon disappeared into a yellow flash. I hope she gets Sakura. was the rest of what he said.  
Next chapter:  
  
Eliesia meets a stranger.  
  
"Ahhhhhh,"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
" Sure I am."  
  
"Ha ha,"  
  
And has a run in with Team Rocket  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Team Rocket."  
R&R I'm not taking anymore trainers. 


	5. Meet a Pokemon and a trainer This is bo...

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with the.story type thingy.  
She was standing outside the building, it was tall and had a green roof, a the buildings here had green roofs, but this place was special, it was the lab of Prof.Elm. Eliesia walked in, she knew she was months early, thanks to Raikou her trip had been way short, Raikou, why had the legendary Pokemon helped her? Oh well, now was a time for Pokemon, not confusing questions. "Elm? Professor Elm?" Eliesia asked the silent lab. Your early, came a voice at the back. "A Mew? Wh," she started to say, but was interrupted . "Mew, I know that your mewing to someone, I'm sorry miss, Mew here loves to chat, to bad I can't understand a single little word she says." Said another voice at the back. " So that was a Pokemon, not a cat?" Said Eliesia. "I heard you say Mew, you knew, it was a Mew. That rhymed, I didn't know I had it in me." he half laughed. Eliesia then realized she had said Mew, it was a Mew, and that they were so super rare her mother had said the only one she'd ever see was their Mew, Mewy. So as she ran to the back, she spilled all the things stuck in her head, "Hi I'm Eliesia! That's a Mew! How'd you get one Prof.? I knew you were a Prof. Because its either Prof.Elm of one of assistants back here." " Yes, I'm a Prof. In fact, I'm Prof.Elm." By the time he finished Eliesia was in back tickling the Mew on her tummy. Hi Eliesia! I knew you'd come. Mewed the Mew. "Hello little Mew, what's your name?" She half squealed. I'm not little! And the other Pokemon around here call me Cherry Blossom, I'm as pink as one! Sakura mewed proudly. "Don't get too attached." Warned the Prof. But it was too late. I like her, shes nice. mewed Sakura once more, Eliesia understood enough of it. " We have a me at my house and I get along fine with him." "Your Ginger's daughter?" Asked Elm. " Yes." She said through clenched teeth. " I've been waiting, we need a trainer for little Mew, and you seem qualified, take this test," he handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, " And we'll see if you pass."  
  
A few minutes later, Eliesia was pacing in front of Sukara's cage/tank thingy. "So did I pass?" So did she pass? Sakura and Eliesia asked at the same time. "Eliesia, let me break it to you, not everyone has the once in a lifetime chance to be the trainer of a Mew, but, you passed." Said Elm as though he gave out Mews for no reason every day. " oh. My. GOD! I HAVE A MEW!" Eliesia screamed and ran around for hours.  
  
Later, she and Sakura, she named her that because she was as pink as a cherry blossom, were walking out of town, she had her head held high, and Sakura was humming the Mewtwo Strikes Back Suite. They didn't hear the rapped footsteps a s a boy with a Mew perched on his shoulder ran towards them like their lives depended on it. BAAM! He ran into her and knocked her down. He helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"That's funny," he said as he swept dirt off himself .  
  
" Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
"I'm sorry," and with that he through her into the grass and jumped after her. He kept on hand on her shoulder as 20 sets of black boots and 20 more paws fan past them. When they were gone he climbed out and helped her through after.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Team Rocket."  
  
"The Team Rocket?" she asked. "Yea" said the mysterious boy who stood before her, he had glowing green eyes and dark black hair, he was also dressed from the neck down in blue clothes. " Hi, I'm Eliesia. This," she said pointing at Sakura, "Is Sakura." " Hi Sakura, Eliesia, I'm Ruenis, and this guy," Said Ruenis pointing at the pink Pokemon, a Mew, on his head. "Is Kurama, I named him after my fav character on Yu Yu Hakusho." And with some kind of silent agreement, together, they started the 1 week journey to Cherry Grove.  
  
Next ch, we get to see a suprise character whose joining Ruenis an Eliesia on their journey.  
  
See ya! I'm Kilala, and I hope you R&R!  
  
~ Kilala  
R&R I'm not taking anymore trainers. 


	6. How many people are on route to Cherry G...

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, I own: Ruenis, Ginger, Eliesia, Elieot, and Rika. That is all in this story I own. I don't own any other original trainers, the very kind readers own them. Now! On with the long awaited chapter 6!  
Eliesia was walking calmly as possible for someone who had been walking in silence for hours, deep inside there was nothing more in the world she wanted than to either reach the next town or rest. If your wondering why she didn't stop to rest here's the reasons, 1) She was following Ruenis, and he knew this path and her best bet was to follow him so she wouldn't get lost. 2) She asked, he said if they stopped the wouldn't reach a safe clearing by nightfall. So she kept her mouth shut and longed for a Pokemon to ride on, then it hit her, when she needed Raikou he'd been there, so, why wasn't he here know? Then she felt more than saw the barrier surround her, she was floating! I think poor, poor Eliesia forgot all about me. giggled Sakura at Eliesia's surprised gasp. "Hold onto your underwear, its gonna be a bumpy ride!" Was what Ruenis said before disappearing down the side of a hill. "Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh..," Eliesia's voice drifted as she fell down the hill in side Sakura's protective barrier. When she hit the bottom and the bubble thingy popped Ruenis was above her head laughing so hard he was crying. "NOT FUNNY!" She screamed as she chased him around. Finally able to breath again, he answered. "Yea, it was, I gave you fair warning." Then a thought went up and a slapped him, why again was this girl following him? Oh, yea, he knew the only really good path to Cherry Grove. "Ya can stop runin' now, I've stopped." Said Eliesia with a laugh, this guy was still running around in a circle minutes after she had stopped running. "Ugh.ha!" he stopped running and now Eliesia could see he was as red as a landing beacon. " You'd better watch out Ruenis, some rouge plane might try and land on your face!" She was laughing slightly now. And if it was even possible, his face got redder. "I guess its time for some food," Ruenis said this as he spotted a berry tree a few feet away, the last time he'd been here with Rika, his old partner of whom he did not wish to speak of, they'd stopped here at lunch time to eat. "I'd better get out all my Pokemon. " "ALL your Pokemon?" Eliesia asked, he looked about her age, how many could he have? " Yea, of coarse." Ruenis was slightly confused, then, oh yea, he'd been given his Growlith at the age of 3, damned Team Rocket. " Go Inu and Neko, its lunch time!" he called as he throw the to Pokeballs to the ground containing his first Pokemon, Inu the Growlith and Neko the Meowth. "Wow! You have 3 Pokemon already?!" Eliesia was surprised, how could he have 3 so soon? Wait, he could have been a trainer for months. "Yea? I've been a trainer for a while now." This was strange, it was like talking to a counselor, any minute now he'd be spilling his guts and everyone would know about his problems with Team Rocket, it would be better to start lying now. "How long?" asked Eliesia. " Um, a few months now. Heh heh heh." Ruenis laughed nervously. Any minute now she was going to ask a really BIG question and there'd be no way to avoid it. "Lets sit over there," She pointed to the berry tree. "It looks like a good spot for lunch." "Ugh. Sure!" He said as he ran over with his Pokemon galloping behind him. "So, what's for lunch?" She asked as she and Sakura sat down. "Ugh," started Ruenis. "Is "Ugh" your favorite word?" Butted in Eliesia. " Ugh, no. Hmmm lets see "lunch"," mumbled Ruenis as he dug through his bag. "Inu, ember now! Neko, go find some water, we're eating.Ramen!" "Ramen? Seriously? What kind? I'll eat anything!" Screeched Eliesia happily as at this moment she chose to remember she forgot to bring food. "Ugh." Was all that Ruenis said as he pulled out.two Shrimp ramen. "Yay! I love shrimp! You better hurry up with that water Neko!" She screeched more happily than earlier as she hopped around the berry tree. Ruenis had just finished pulling and pouring the Poke Chow when he heard another happy screech. He looked to Inu and said "Looks like either she found a Pokemon, or a Pokemon found her." Inu nodded and got up from his warm spot and walked over to the other side of the tree, he saw Eliesia battling a Sentret. Its a Sentret. barked Inu. "Really Inu? I wonder what she'll name it?" By some weird twist of fate it seems Ruenis can understand the barking of Inu.  
  
Hmmm, personally, I bet on Fluffy.  
  
"Does it really look fluffy?"  
  
Don't all Sentrets look fluffy?  
  
"I guess so."  
  
At that moment Eliesia through her Pokeball, and caught her first Pokemon! "I caught a Sentret! I'll call you.Berry!" Eliesia said from the other side of the tree. "You lose Inu." Responded Ruenis before Eliesia came around the tree. Neko came back at this moment with a bucket of water and sat it down to watch Eliesia show-off her new Pokemon. When did this happen Inu? She asked. Oh, 1 minute ago. He responded. "Go! Berry!" Called Eliesia as her Pokeball hit the ground and out popped the Sentret, Berry. She picked up Berry and Sakura and held them close. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said as she rocked them back and forth. Ruenis, what about us? asked Inu and Neko in unison. "I love you two." He said to them. "What?!" screamed Eliesia as she dropped he Pokemon. " I just told my Pokemon I loved them, ugh they were looking at me funny, I guess they were jealous because you were being all sweet with your Pokemon and I've never been able to do that because they are to big to hold like that, at least Inu is." He said. "Oh, next time say "I love you guys." not "Two" that's confusing. " She said. "Oh. Whatever." Ruenis said back.  
  
Meanwhile, on route straight towards them, the team of Rockets had already doubled back and was at least two hours behind them when they stopped to eat lunch.  
  
Also on route to them at least 5 minutes behind them with a sandwich in her mouth, a Pokemon was making her way to the berry tree with a sick Pokemon. She showed no sign of slowing down.  
  
"Elieot, go to New Bark, get your Pokemon, and go find your doomed sister and hope to the PokeGods above that its not too late for her." Cried Ginger. "Yes mom." Said Elieot with a sad undertone, he'd never excepted Eliesia to do this and he felt it was all his fault. " Now, go!" Roared Ginger as she kicked Elieot in the rear and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Lets go now." Announced a stuffed Ruenis as he got up, he decided to leave Inu out so his keen nose would lead the way.  
  
=6 hours later.= 6 hours later.= 6 hours later.= 6 hours later.=  
  
"O.K. pull out your sleeping bags, *yawn* its time for.bed." mumbled Ruenis as he pulled out his bag after dinner and climbed in, then he remembered, he still had his shoes on, so he climbed out and took off his shoes, socks, hat, jacket, and gloves, then he climbed in, only to be hit with more pain. His magnetic Pokebelt, duh, he reached down and pulled it off. Inu lied down on Ruenis's feet. *yawn* Goodnight everyone.he yawned. " Goodnight guys." said Ruenis as he closed his now glowing eyes green eyes. " Goodnight, Ruenis, Sakura, Berry, Inu, Kurama, Neko, and anyone else I might have forgot." Said Eliesia in one big breath. Goodnight! Neko, Kurama, Berry, and Sakura said in unison, even though only Ruenis and the other Pokemon heard them.  
Mean while, a few yards behind them in another clearing, the Pokemon trainer cradled her sick Pokemon in her arms, the berry's she was feeding it would make it feel better soon, hoped Sera. But she still needed to get him to a Pokemon Center soon. She only hoped he would hold on a bit longer.  
  
Back in Ecruteak, Raikou was getting chewed out by Entei. You helped that human against my orders, she was supposed to walk! he roared. But Entei, Elieot would have caught up to her, Sakura would have got a different trainer, all we had hoped for would have changed, Ruenis would have kept running and been caught. We have been planing for this, Eliesia and Ruenis would have come here with their Mew and helped us bring back HoOh. Raikou said in a very tiny bark. He is right Entei. The ever regale Suicune, barked, announcing his presence. Their bickering continued throughout the night.  
Next Chapter:  
  
Eliesia and Ruenis finally meet the trainer Sera.  
  
"My Pokemon's hurt, you have to help."  
  
"I'll give ya a lift on Inu and we'll be to Cherry Grove sooner than you can say, "Ahhh!" alright?"  
  
And Eliesia gets another Pokemon.  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, if you win, you get a Pokemon."  
  
"Your on!"  
See ya next time! Rember to R&R, us writers love review's, and thanxz to a great idea from Erin, who is also a trainer, oops! Did I let that slip? I got Eliesia that Sentret! Thanxz! Come on Inu! *Grabs a brush and heads toward the bath room to give Inu a bath and brush him* "Hey! That's my Pokemon!" ~ Kilala. 


	7. Rocketing to Cherry Grove!

Ugh, disclaimer: Ugh, Kilala refuses to type up chapter seven saying that she's too busy, well, I just say she's being a procrastinator. Ugh, that's someone who puts things off. Ugh, oh well! Ugh, I'm Ruenis! Ugh and I'm here to give you chapter seven of A Pokemon Journey - an OT! Ugh, I didn't write it, Kilala did, she just wouldn't post it. Ugh, you should know whom she owns by now! ^_~ Hi, me, Kilala. I'm doing creative adjustments to what Ruenis wrote for me. The stories mine, he just wrote it on the comp.  
  
"*yawn* *shiver Ughhhh, boy its cold" Said Ruenis as he slowly came to early the next morning. ^Wake up!^Barked Inu, he had smelt something, something familiar and something new, and the old smell was coming closer. "Good morning Ruenis!" Eliesia happily yelled. "Ughhhh." Ruenis groaned as he rolled over onto his side, if she was up the was no way he'd ever be able to go back to sleep. "*poke poke* Come on, Ruenis, wake up!" she yelled as she poked his ribs. "Ughhhhhhh, Eliesia! Stop poking me!" he yelled and rolled over onto his stomach making it the perfect target for her poking. "*giggle* *poke, poke, poke* POKE!" She yelled as she poked his back, head, and what she could reach of his sides. "All right, I'm up!," Ruenis screamed just as he finished standing up. "Bloody hell its cold!" he screamed and retreated back into the warm folds of his sleeping bag. "Its not cold." Eliesia said. Ruenis poked his head out. "Ugh, it is too." He whined and pulled his head back in. "Its only cold cause your only wearing your pants and shorts." Eliesia tried to explain. "Ughhhhhhh, O.K. I'll get up." Ruenis moaned seeing that he was losing the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few short minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh, I still say its cold!" Ruenis complained as another cold wind from Silver Mountain swept through the normally warm clearing. (A.N. Rember, its also really early. And for those of you who are un-familer with the Joto region, tough luck, go get a map!) ^Kurama, Berry. Come with me. I have something to talk to you about. Its about the ellsm-ay. ^ (A.N. Its Pig Latin! For smell!) Inu barked in his authorive, well, bark. "Hey! Where are our Pokemon going?!" Eliesia asked as she noted the guy Pokemon going off to the corner where Ruenis couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. "Ugh, to talk." Ruenis said quietly, the nervousness that was usually in his voice was seeming to grow. "How do you know that?" Asked Eliesia suspiciously. "Ugh, I, ugh, was, ugh, just, ugh, guessing." Ruenis said as the nervousness completely overtook his voice. Eliesia's face eased up a bit and she sighed. "Okay, if you say so." She was a little tiny bit suspicious of her new friend, he was pretty unusual. He looked back at with innocence glowing in his already glowing green eyes, well, he was trying to look innocent. He couldn't let the over happy girl find out he could understand what Pokemon said, she'd think him to be more of a freak than she probably already thought he was. His eyes were strange, and so was his hair, no ordinary hair was that black, and his eyes literally had their own light. "Ugh, speakin' of Pokemon, where's Neko and Sakura?" "Oh, them. The went out to pick fruit for breakfast, they left before I got up." Eliesia answered. She normally wasn't always happy, its just becoming a trainer when she wasn't allowed, it made her feel happy. She could feel herself slowly returning to normal. "Ugh, how do ya know if they left before you were up?" Ruenis felt it was his turn to act suspicious, even though he knew the answer. " *laugh* Well, Neko's pretty smart, she left a note in the dirt, she wrote it with her claws." "*laugh* I know! Ugh, I sorta taught her that." Ruenis replied feeling very proud for teaching Neko that little trick. "Well aren't." Eliesia started but was interrupted as Inu barked. ^Ruenis, get over here. I think I've found something.^ "Ugh, I better go see what Inu wants." Ruenis said and stood up. "I'll go too." Eliesia said as she jumped up and got ready to follow Ruenis. "NO! I, ugh, mean, ugh, ummmm. I think I should go, in case its too dangerous." Ruenis tried to explain. "Okay." Eliesia sighed and sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes latter when they got back~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruenis and Inu walked back into the clearing, Ruenis was covered in scorch marks and was moaning slightly due to the fact that smoke was currently rolling off the top of his head. Inu's fur was singed and he had a girl sitting on his back with a small orange Pokemon in her arms, she too was also charred and the Pokemon looked very tiered. The girl jumped off and faced Ruenis.  
  
"My Pokemon's hurt, you have to help."  
  
"I'll give ya a lift on Inu and we'll be to Cherry Grove sooner than you can say, "Ahhh!" alright?"  
  
"I'm Sera." And she held out her hand to be shaken.  
  
"Ugh, Ruenis." And he shook he hand and looked over at Eliesia who was watching.  
  
"I'm Eliesia, oh! Look! Our Pokemon are back with food!" She cheered and ran over to get the food. "Ugh, looks like breakfast at last, come on Inu," Said Ruenis as he motioned for Inu to follow his as he walked over to the remainder of the camp fire. He looked back at Sera. "You comin'?" "Sure, why not?" And she followed Inu while gently rocking her Raichu. She sat down and Eliesia looked at her. "Here, ya hungry?" And she threw a huge orange right at Sera's head. "*duck* Watch it!" "*gasp* You wasted that food!" Screamed Eliesia as she shot off down the hill to catch the rolling fruit. "Ugh, so, your Pokemon got a name?" Sera looked back over from watching Eliesia. "Yea, Raiette." "Ugh, nice name for a Raichu." Ruenis responded. Sera looked back over at Eliesia and Sakura hunting down the orange. "Is she O.K.?" Asked Sera as her eyebrow raised at the sight of Eliesia screaming and stomping the ground. "I guess it depends," he said with a laugh, this was way too funny. It made him feel like acting like himself, it made him forget all about his problems. "She's just like that I guess." "You guess?," asked Sera slightly startled, though, this did give her a moment to start investigating this group, this group who actually owned the rarest Pokemon on the earth, Mew. which was supposed to be extinct. "Are you telling me you don't know her?" she motioned to Eliesia who had just gave up and was stomping up the hill.  
  
"Ugh, I met her yesterday."  
  
"Hmmm, did she act like that?"  
  
"Ugh, no, she was a whole lot happier"  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Do you usually wake up this early?"  
  
"Ugh, no, I don't, she woke me up by poking me."  
  
"Hmmm, O.K. then, I know what her problem is.she needs.a.psychologist."  
  
Ruenis fell over anime style. "Ugh, I don't think that's her prob., I think your your wrong though." Ruenis said as he sat up and Eliesia sat down. "What you guys talking about?" Asked Eliesia. "Nothing!" Screamed Sera and Ruenis in unison. "Oh, O.K., I guess I'll never know then." She said in a small voice. She was good at pushing peoples buttons, it was fairly easy to pull Ruenis's, especially this morning, he seemed so embarrassed and nervous already. "Ugh, nothing." He said a bit more nervously, gezze, she just kept pushing him, he still felt like he was talking to a psychiatrist or something. "O.K." She said.  
  
"I wish I could get to New Bark town faster." Mumbled Elieot as he walked, he'd been walking all night and still couldn't get there any faster, plus, he'd been running too. "I can't believe her!," He screamed loudly and he heard the startled Pokemon jump. "Oops. *he said in a lower voice* Oh great! I'm talking to myself." He kept running, as long as he talked he could run faster, he had been trained in the Ecruteck gym by Morty. "I wish Morty could have helped. He could have lent me a Pokemon and I could have gotten to New Bark, but no, he believes in the trainer getting there on his or her own." This continued as he kept running, ignoring his thirst and sleepiness, and his fatigue.  
  
Ruenis was sitting on Inu's back running down the road, Eliesia was sitting behind him with Sera behind her. Sakura and Kurama were flying next to them clearing a path with their psychic powers, Neko ran alongside Inu with Raiette on her back. ^I see someone Ruenis.^ She meowed gently. He nodded to her and looked straight ahead. "I see someone, it looks to be a trainer," Ruenis announced. Eliesia smiled, at least he wasn't nervous anymore. "Kurama, lower your barrier, Sakura, you should do the same, Inu, Neko, slow down. This could get a little dangerous." He said with a slight grin on his face, his eyes glowed as they passed through the light and something in him told him to not fight, this was Eliesia's battle, not his. His instincts might take over.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Eliesia when they reached the trainer.  
  
"I am the trainer Brian."  
  
"I'm Eliesia."  
  
"If you defeat me I'll give you a Pokemon."  
  
"Your on!"  
  
"Wait," Ruenis interrupted. He checked their location. "O.K. We have time for a detour."  
  
Eliesia smiled brightly. "Go Sakura!"  
  
Sakura flew over and hovered in front of Eliesia.  
  
"A mew?! How? Never mind. Pichu, go!"  
  
He threw a Pokeball forward and in a flash of light a cute Pichu popped out.  
  
"Sakura, barrier."  
  
"Pichu, thunder shock!"  
  
"Sakura, Pichu don't use electric attacks well, dodge and use psychic!"  
  
Just as the lightning attack fired Sakura dodged and charged up her psychic, the thunder shock recoiled on the Pichu and took off most of its energy. Sakura fired her psychic and the other Pokemon was knocked completely unconscious.  
  
"Damn you, you little weakling, how dare you defeat my Pichu! Go Sentret!"  
  
He threw forward a Moon Ball and a small female Sentret popped out.  
  
"Sakura, psychic!"  
  
"Sentret, use your tackle!"  
  
Sakura fired her pink psychic energy at the same time Sentret attacked, she hit the attack head on and flew backwards.  
  
"Yay Sakura, use tackle!"  
  
"Sentret, get your weak tail up and tackle that worthless Mew!"  
  
Sakura and Sentret collided in mid-air and both fell backward.  
  
"Sakura! Get up. You can win, I know you can! Use your psychic!"  
  
"Sentret, use a berry and the dodge, the use your tackle!"  
  
Sentret ate her berry quickly as Sakura charged up the last of her energy for her psychic attack. Sentret dodged the psychic and tackled. But Sakura, without command dodged and flew under the Sentret to send the other Pokemon flying into the air. When Sentret hit the ground, the impact was enough to knock her out.  
  
"Yay Sakura! You won!" Screamed Eliesia as she hugged her Mew tightly.  
  
"Here, take the Pokemon!" Brian yelled as he stomped off.  
  
^I won!^ Mewed Sakura happily. "Lets see my Pokemon," Eliesia said as she threw the Pokeball down, as it opened the outline of a Eevee flashed in the light. The light faded quickly and a super cute Eevee stood at Eliesia's feet. "Oh! I'll call you Eve you cute little Eevee you!" She bent down and hugged the aforementioned Pokemon around its neck before standing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Cherry Grove entrance.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Eliesia, Ruenis and Sera said in unison. Sera quickly ran into the Pokemon Center. "Come on." Ruenis said and walked after her to the Center. Eliesia and the Pokemon followed him.  
  
"We're so sorry, we can't treat this condition." The red headed woman at the front desk said. "I know," Sera said sadly. "I know Nurse Joy." She turned and walked back to the others. The sad expression said it all. "We can save Raiette right?" Eliesia said with tears in her eyes. "Yea, but, its so far from here, she'd explode first," Sera said sadly. "But, we could find a Rocket!" She said hopefully. "Ugh, a, a, a, a, R-r-r-r-rocket?" Ruenis said nervously. "Yea! That what we'll do!" Screamed Eliesia. "Yea! We can find a Rocket, and they'll try and steal Raiette, then they'll end up saving em'!" Sera cheered happily. Ruenis's eyes grew wide as he looked at the door open, even through that disguise he could see a Rocket anywhere. "Ugh, ugh, ugh, a-a-a-a-a-a, R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rocket." He whispered.  
  
Cliffhanger! Bet ya hate me now huh? Come back next time!  
  
~ Kilala 


	8. Rockets and Pikas and Trainers, oh my!

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. So.please do not sue me.  
  
Hi. This is Eliesia. I am doing the introductions for this chappy. In this chappy you'll meet two girls, and one of them has a hair style that looks like my moms. The other is Erin..the person who made Erin is Kilala's best friend. Ain't Kilala lucky?...I like cheese. Now..on with, uhhh, what is it again?..Just kidding, I'm being stupid for fun. Now! On with the fun!  
  
"You say something Ruenis?" Sera asked as she looked at him. "*gulp* No, I didn't." He said and looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She had blond hair and two pasta curls on the side of her face. No one knew her real name, not even Geovonni, his old boss. But she truly lived up to her code name: Domino. Trouble was definitely on its way if she was here. He remembered punching her in her face in his hurry to get away, he could still see the marks on her face, it made him smile. He turned his back and prayed she wouldn't see him, then he saw it. Sakura! She was in plain sight, and so was Kurama! He quickly grabbed them and stroked their heads to stop anyone from noticing. "O.K. Then. It's settled. We'll all go look for a Rocket." Eliesia said not even noticing Ruenis had just plucked Sakura from her shoulder. Domino looked over at Eliesia. She had heard her say Rocket, maybe she could help, in her own way. As in, steal all her Pokemon and leave her sitting on the side of the road somewhere with no food or water. She looked over and saw the spiky hair. After she had met Ash and the gang not that long ago she had always thought it was strange how close Ash and Ruenis looked, "Almost like they were related.", She had told Rika afterwards. So, she was either looking at the back of Ash's head or Ruenis's. She cleared her throat. "Did I hear you say 'Rocket'?" She asked. "Yea. Why?" Eliesia asked as she looked up at Domino. "Oh, no real reason, I just know where to find one that's all." Domino said as ditzy and secretive as possible, all the while keeping her eye on the side of Ruenis's face. Ruenis squirmed slightly and turned to the window. He just couldn't let Domino see the two Mew on his lap, but, by the way she was acting, she must not know. But he knew it was up to him right now. He'd have to convince Domino they didn't need her help. And he knew where she'd take them, straight to Geovonni. "Ugh, its O.K. we don't need any help miss." He said disguising his voice only slightly. "We do to," Eliesia said angrily. "If she doesn't help Raiette could die." "Ugh, I know, but, well, we wouldn't want to trouble the girl. Would we Sera?" He said bringing Sera into the conversation trying to hint to her to help. "Well-" She started but was interrupted by Domino. "Oh, it won't be a bother. I'm glad to help!" Domino piped up happily. At least, it sounded ditzy. To her. "Well then," Eliesia said. "Its settled then. We're going and there's nothing no one can say that will change my mind." She said with a tone in her voice that let everyone know that it was definitely dangerous to disagree with her. "*sigh* Well then, lets go." Ruenis said as he stood up and walked out, but he kept his back turned on Domino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elieot had been running for such a long time. That, he had finally decided to rest. He was sitting on a log by the side of the road when he heard a small sound. He ignored it and caught his breath again. He stood up and, just behind the bush was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back home in Ecruteak ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K Lady's. One, and, two, and, one, and, two." Ginger said as she went through the exercises that the women of her gym went through everyday. She was worried about her children, but. She had to be strong. Just then, the door opened and Morty stepped in. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not know I was interrupting anything. You are working somewhat late Ginger." He said. "O.K lady's. Take five and we'll get back to the exercises later," Said Ginger and the women walked to the other side and sat down to drink something and catch up on news.(You know, stuff that 20, 30, and 40 year olds do in their spare time.) "So, what's wrong Morty, its not like you to make house calls." "Yes, that I know. The Pokemon of the Burned Tower are acting, strangely." He replied.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Almost nothing at all."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"You see, we have reason to believe that the Legendary Pokemon of that tower are up to something."  
  
"Meaning that the other Pokemon of the tower are protecting them from being found out."  
  
"Yes. I also have reason to believe it has something to do with you daughter."  
  
"And you believe that why?"  
  
"They started acting strangely the same day your daughter left."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I also have heard that you sent Elieot after her.?"  
  
"Yes, but, Elieot should be back by now."  
  
"That is true. It is because he has not found her as of yet."  
  
"Are you saying?"  
  
"She had help the other day."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I am guessing, a Legendary."  
  
"*gasp*"  
  
Near Cherry Grove.  
  
"O.K! We're very near to the Rocket now." Domino said in her super ditzy voice. "Oh, really? This means Raiette will be healthy again soon." Eliesia bubbled up in an over-emotional voice. " *sigh* Ugh, at least Raiette will be healthy again." Ruenis whispered gently. So gently no one heard him, he knew that Raiette would be healthy again was because the Rockets would do what needed to be done before they experimented on the poor thing. They had done the same to Kurama, but for the first time since he'd gotten his Neko, he had felt something that made him want to save that Pokemon. That's why so many Rockets were after him. "O.K. We're here!" Domino screamed in a sing-song voice. "Where is the Rocket?" Asked Eliesia as she looked around. "Right here." Ruenis piped up and turned his head so he was, for the first time today, looking directly at Domino. "Ruenis? So this is where you went?" Domino asked losing her ditzy act. "Yea, so what of it?" He said more than asked. Domino smiled an evil smile and ripped off her disguise to reveal her Rocket uniform. "So, this is your find huh?"  
  
" Yes. "  
  
"Then I suppose I'll be leaving then old friend"  
  
"Since when have we been friends?"  
  
"Since, forever, duh."  
  
"Whatever you say Domino."  
  
They were staring each other down and Eliesia thought this was the time to butt in. "You two know each other?" She asked even though she knew they did. "Of course I know Ruenis," Domino replied. "How could I not?" "Enough! You said you were leaving, friend." He said with Kurama sitting on his shoulder. "Yes, that I did." Said Domino and with that she turned on her heel and walked back towards Cherry Grove. "You know a Rocket?" Sera asked. "Oh, no. Domino! Come back! Raiette needs your help!" He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ________________________A few short minutes later._________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I giant robot Pikachu came stomping up the road with Domino in the control room. She plucked Raiette right out of Sera's arms and poked the poor thing until it started to use its thunder shock. "Hahahahahahahaha!," Domino laughed evilly. "And now! All your power has been drained. And you shall not explode!" And with that she dropped Raiette back into Sera's arms and stomped back off down the road with everyone staring at her. "I guess," Ruenis whispered under his breath. "That there are other Rockets out there, who are nice, like me." "Come on! Let's, go, to, uhhh, the next town!" Eliesia yelled happily. "I think I'll come too." Sera said and they all set off up the road toward Violet City.  
  
Back with Elieot, or , back out in the middle of nowhere!  
  
"Thanks for helping me out little one." Elieot said as he ran down the road following a very small Meowth who knew a short cut to New Bark Town. ^No problem, I'm glad to help. You sounded like you were dying back there anyway. ^ The kitten meowed looking back once at Elieot.  
  
"Hey, little one."  
  
^Yes. ^  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, are you sure you know the way?"  
  
^ Yes. ^  
  
"I'll also take that as a yes."  
  
^ Too bad you humans don't understand what us Pokemon say, it would save you so much time and trouble. ^  
  
"I wish us humans knew what you Pokemon said, it would save us so much time and trouble, ya know?  
  
^ Humans, your so stupid. ^  
  
They kept running until the came upon a trainer sitting in the middle of the road. "Hey, could you like, move please?" Elieot asked. "No way," Growled the man sitting in the road, he was huge, with thick, black, and super dirty hair covering every inch of his body. He stood up and showed that he was far bigger than either him or the Meowth could have imagined "Not until you defeat me in battle!"  
  
"But, sir, I don't have any Pokemon."  
  
"Then what do you call that Meowth beside you?"  
  
"Its a wild Pokemon I was following."  
  
"Wild? Kid, you have some guts following a wild Pokemon, either that or your stupid."  
  
"The Meowth is showing me the shortest way to New Bark."  
  
"Do you speak Pokemon?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then how do you know where that Pokemon's taking you?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know. It just, pointed its paw down the road and motioned for me to follow."  
  
"For all you know she could be taking you straight to her mommy Persian."  
  
"Well, I trust her."  
  
"Fine then, you may pass."  
  
And the older man moved aside. "Thank you sir." Elieot said before taking off at full speed down the road following the Meowth. "Hmmm, could this Meowth really be taking me to its mother?"  
  
---------------------------------Back to Ruenis and Eliesia and Sera and Raiette, etc.------  
  
"Todays been very eventful." Sera yawned. "Yeppers." Piped Eliesia. "Definitely." Ruenis said with a grin. The girls looked over at him and laughed. "Hey Ruenis." They said in unison. "What?" He whined. "Your out numbered." They laughed. He looked around. "Damn! Your right!" Sera and Eliesia laughed and before long Ruenis joined in. "*sigh* This is the most fun I've ever had." Eliesia giggled. "Same here. I really hope we find more people soon. It feels sorta lonely, even with you guys here." Sighed Sera. " Well, we don't have to look far." Ruenis piped up. "Huh?" The girls questioned in unison. Ruenis pointed up the road to a girl sitting on the side of the road with a Espeon sitting next to her. "I wonder who that could be." Ruenis asked. ^Cute Espeon though. ^ Inu barked up. ^Inu. ^ Neko meow/laughed. "I guess we'll find out when we get there." Eliesia added.  
  
"Hello." Eliesia said nicely when she got up close. "Oh, hi." The girl said with a smile. "I'm Eliesia, and the guys Ruenis, and this," She said pointing to Sera. "Is Sera." "I'm Erin." She said. "Nice to meet ya." Ruenis added to the conversation. ^Hello. ^ Inu barked at the Espeon. ^Hi. ^ She said back before turning her head back to her master.  
  
At the Ginger Gym  
  
"So, your saying that a legendary went out of its why to help my Eliesia even though shes gonna die?" Ginger asked Morty for the 15th time today.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Why would a legendary help some common girl?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I don't feel so well."  
  
"I too, do not feel so well."  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"I will come talk to you after gym hours, good bye."  
  
"Bye Morty."  
  
And with that Ginger walked out of the gym and walked home. Little did she know that Raikou had been watching the conversation in the gym with eager eyes. He was the one who had helped, and so he felt it was his fault that Ginger was so sad. ^It is all my fault, I feel so bad even though I know I did what I had to. ^ He said to himself as he followed her home. It was nighttime and so it forced him to turn and run back home. And so he turned and at break neck speed ran back to the burned remnants of the Bronze Tower. When he had gotten back to the secret room Entei ganged up on him. ^Where have you been Raikou? ^ He roared. ^Um, I was watching Ginger, Morty is suspicious and has told her that one of us has taken her to New Bark, but I have heard that she and Ruenis are already past Cherry Grove. ^ Raikou barked back. Entei's lips curved into what could be seen as a smile. ^Good, at least our plans have not been found out. ^ He barked again and the turned to Suikun. ^Yes, our plans are working. ^  
  
"*Yawn* Goodnight guys." Ruenis called from his spot under his sleeping bag. "Good night everyone!" Piped in Eliesia. "Good night." Sera yawned. "Good night." Erin called out before rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We must find Ruenis," The red haired girl screamed to the many troupes of Rockets before her. Her eyes were a strange color of blue/green and her skin was an indian tan. "He stole the Mew that we have been experimenting on! WE! MUST! FIND! HIM!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud that her words echoed through the night.  
  
Hi! This is the end of chapter 8. Its very strange huh? It looks like Ruenis stole Kurama. Welp, come back again. I promise more fun! I have to go talk to Erin now. I need to know what her char's gonna say next chap. BYE!  
  
~ Kilala 


End file.
